PCA - People Choice Award
by gabriela.brandt2
Summary: Misha ganhou o pca 2015 e teve uma comemoração bem gostosa... - JENSHA COCKLES


PCA – Cockles

Misha estava em seu apartamento em Vancouver assistindo o PCA e twittando com as fãs sobre.

Após o programa acabar...ficou irritado pois Supernatural e o premio de melhor ator não foi anunciado. Entrou no site oficial para ver os ganhadores...

Não acreditou quando viu seu nome ali...como vencedor – CARALHO! EU GANHEI? – não sabia se ria ou chorava.

Era estranho ele... um ator coadjuvante ganhar dos principais. Jensen e Jared sempre concorreram mas NUNCA ganharam

Twittou com os fãs agradecendo e dizendo que não acredita...com certeza a votação havia sido fraudada – era o que pensava.

...

Quando abriu a votação no site há meses atrás...seu nome não estava na disputa...depois de alguns dias...do nada surge seu lindo nome. Pensou que os fãs de tanto pediram acabaram colocando-o

- Meu Deus! Meu fãs são loucos! – falava consigo mesmo.

Ele fazia campanha para Jensen ganhar, não que ele não gostasse do Jared...mas como seu personagem Castiel falava – " Dean e eu compartilhamos um vinculo mais profundo ".

Imediatamente seu celular tocou, sorriu ao ver a foto do loiro e atendeu – Oii Jen!

-Mishaaaaaaaa ganhador! Parabéns!

Riu pois nem ele acreditava ainda – Obrigado...mas com certeza foi fraude!

-hahahaahaha logico que não! Por que diz isso?

-Eu não sei...nem sou o principal Jen...

-Você ganhou e isso que importa! Parabéns...e temos que comemorar!

-Tá ai uma boa noticia...beber!

-haahahahahaha cachaceiro! Tô perto da sua casa...5 minutos chego ai, xau – desligou

Sorriu...pois adorava beber com seu melhor amigo Jensen. Amigo sim...apesar de sempre querer ter algo a mais com ele...eles eram amigos.

Se olhou no espelho e achou melhor tomar um banho. Como era bom tomar banho, aquela agua gelada em seu corpo era tudo que precisava para relaxar. Optou por um calça moletom e uma camiseta branca. De chinelos nos pés, sentou no sofá, esperando Jensen.

10 minutos e ele tocava a campainha.

-Entre – respondeu abrindo a porta

-Vencedor! Vem cá – e puxou para um abraço demorado.

Aqueles braços fortes quando o abraçavam...Misha se sentia no céu ou no inferno mesmo.

-Obrigado Jen!

-Nesse ap tem bebida?

-Claro...na cozinha...e pega uma pra mim também – respondia sentando no sofá

...

-É impressão minha...ou nesse ap esta muito quente? – dizia Jensen sentando no sofá, e bebendo sua cerveja

-Concordo! Risos...o que você estava fazendo na rua uma hora dessas?

-Ah Mish... – abaixou a cabeça – briguei com a Dan...e sai pra esfriar a cabeça. Entrei no twitter e ví as milhões de mensagens dos fãs dizendo que você havia ganhado...nem assisti o programa...tinha me esquecido

-Ahh tah...e você resolveu chorar no ombro do seu amigo aqui né? – riu

-Chorar não...e sim comemorar! Um brinde – propôs.

Tin tin... – um brinde a você! Parabéns! Você merece! – sorrindo

-Obrigado – teve que sorrir de volta, pois Jensen era lindo demais.

-Você ganhou de mim! E do cabeçudo do Jay hhahaha

-Pois é...mentira isso eu ser melhor que você...nossos fãs são loucos.

-Mentira nada! Você é um ótimo ator! O terceiro Winchester! Não existe Supernatural sem Castiel...sem você!

-Ohhh obrigado! – respondia de olhos marejados...mas se segurou pois não queria chorar.

Jensen queria abraça-lo...estava feliz pelo seu amigo, o considerava muito.

-Mish? – sorriu mais quando aquelas safiras o encarava...era tão lindo e continuou – Você sabe o significado de **PCA**?

-People Choice Awards?

-Não...**PCA** = **P**eça **C**oisas para **A**ckles!

-hahahaahahaha sou bobo

-Mas é sério...pode pedir... – afirmava Jensen.

-Hummm gostei hein...deixa eu pensar...talvez eu pediria que você fizesse tudo que eu quisesse?

-hahahaaha esperto! Mas eu topo – sorriu sincero.

-Ótimo...seu louco! Primeiramente pega outra cerveja pra mim

-hahaaha ok.

Jensen na cozinha e Misha se pôs a pensar – Meu Deus...esse Jen vai me enlouquecer...gostaria de pedir tantas coisas...dele...daquele corpo.

Sentiu arrepio quando Jensen volta, e lhe dá sua cerveja.

Conversaram e beberam ate Jensen reclamar – Estou faminto!

-Ótimo...peça uma pizza Ackles!

-Boa ideia.

...

Pizza chega e eles comem. Reparou que a boca de Jensen estava suja de ketchup

-Você é pior que West comendo...tá sujo aqui – apontando para sua boca.

-Onde?

-Aqui Jen – apontou novamente para sua boca

-Limpa pra mim?

Ohh céus...alguém me ajuda? Hahahaaha – pensava Misha.

Passou seu dedo, no lábio de Jensen, limpando o ketchup e por impulso colocou em sua boca.

Jensen percebeu e disse – Isso é porquice! Hahahaaha

-Seria...se eu te limpasse com minha boca seu bobo!

Hahahaahh – riu para tentar disfarçar, porque tudo que queria era atacar aquela boca e possuir seu corpo.

Terminaram de comer em silencio...as vezes Misha o encarava, e ficavam assim...verdes nos azuis sem nenhuma palavra ser anunciava.

Era estranho para Jensen...mas a atração era grande.

Acabaram de comer e Jensen foi para o banheiro. De frente pro espelho – Meu Deus! Me segure...Misha é tão lindo...oh céus! Me Ajude! – pedia.

Novamente sentado ao lado de Misha, que olhava a tv, mas parecia que ele nem prestava atenção...será que ele também o desejava? Jensen não sabia, mas teve que arriscar.

-Mish me desculpa...eu não aguento mais – e puxou sua boca para um beijo.

Misha estava realizado, abriu sua boca, sentindo sua língua o beija-lo, mas seu cérebro voltou a funcionar e disse – Jen?

Riu de nervoso – me desculpe...

-Shiu...vem cá – e o beijou

Se beijavam ofegantes. Como era bom aquele beijo. Mordeu seu pescoço e quando ouviu o primeiro gemido de Misha, sorriu.

-Seu sorriso é lindo Jen!

-O seu também... – beijo novamente.

...

O estalo do beijo aumentavam...fazendo Jensen se deitar em cima de seu corpo.

Misha deixava seu pescoço amostra para lhe morder

-Huumm Jen

-Você esta me enlouquecendo...

-E você já me enlouqueceu desde o primeiro dia que te ví... – beijou

Jensen apertava todo. Desceu sua mão para baixo, onde percebeu um volume.

-Ahhh huumm

-Seu safado!

-Sou safado em você – beijou mais

Apertara mais e Misha gemia. Precisava respirar...precisava de alívio, que foi concebido por Jensen, que abriu o botão da calça, zíper, e o pegou.

-Huummmm Jen!

-Delícia...isso geme pra mim – continuava

-Ahhh Jennn huummmm

Beijos e mais beijos eram trocados. Jensen ainda manuseando sua mão em seu membro.

Misha soltou sua boca apenas para pedir

– **P**ORRA **C**HUPA **A**CKLES!

- hahahaahahahaahahhaa

-Do que está rindo?

Jensen não conseguia responder só ria, fazendo Misha não entender e insistir na pergunta – Jen...o que?

-PCA!

-Oque?

-Você disse **P**orra **C**hupa **A**ckles...pensa **PCA**!

Foi a vez de Misha rir agora

– ahahahahahaaha seu bobo

-Melhor tradução essa né?

-Sim...PORRA CHUPA ACKLES! – pedia novamente.

Fechou os olhos apenas para sentir aquela boca quente em seu ponto mais sensível; seu pênis.

-ohhhhhhhh

-Não...você só pode gemer meu nome!

-hahaaha bobo... ahhh JENSEN ROSS ACKLES! Continua…ahhhh

-hahaahaha – mas teve que parar, pois a comemoração estava apenas começando. Atacou sua boca com fúria.

-Posso te chupar agora? – pergunta Misha

-Claro...tudo que você quiser...você ganhou – sorriu.

Primeiramente tirou a camiseta que Jensen usava, beijou seu peito todo, inclusive seu mamilos. Passou a mão de leve sobre o volume dele, tirando um gemido rouco dele – Ahhh

-Gostoso...- disse puxando a calça e cueca juntos. Precisava daquilo há tempos já...se deliciou pois ele era simplesmente perfeito. Com pequenos pêlos loiros, um membro branco, rosa, grande e grosso. Sorriu quando sentiu uma mão grande em sua cabeça, a fodendo.

-Huumm Mish OMG!

-Eu AMO seu membro... – e continuou

Jensen ergueu seu lindo rosto e perguntou

- Só ele?

Sorriu e o beijou profundamente.

Jensen deu seus dedos para lhe chupar. Depois beijara aquela boca maldita que era gostosa demais.

Introduziu um dedo em Misha que gemia um pouco de dor

-Aiii

-Quer que eu pare?

-Não... – mais um dedo – Ohhh aiii

-Só relaxa baby – dizia Jensen introduzindo o terceiro dedo

-Ahh huummm

Misha movimentava de encontro ao seu dedo...mais fundo, fazendo Jensen perceber que ele estava pronto

De olhos fechados sendo devorado pela boca carnuda de Jensen, sentiu ele penetra-lo, ate o fim

-Aiiiiii ahhh huuummm

-Ohh Mish...você é uma delíciahhh – saiu e entrou de novo

-OMG Jen...você vai me matar! Huummm

Decidiu penetra-lo mais vezes e mais forte, fazendo Misha gritar

-JENNNNNNNNNNNN

-aahahahaa delíciah

-Ahh huummmm isso vai...

-Tá feliz? – perguntava sorrindo

-Sim...muito...ahhhh huumm Jen...

-Ohhh Mish... – gemia Jensen todo suado estocando forte em Misha. Pegou em seu membro manuseando igual

-Ohhh isssooo hummm Jen...não para

-Mish...ahhhhhhhhh – acabou gozando. Não aguentava mais um segundo naquilo.

Sua entrada pulsava, respirava com dificuldade, mas ele não havia gozado ainda. Sentiu frio quando Jensen saiu dentro dele, e depois se esquentou com a língua de Jensen em seu membro – huummm porra isso chupa Jen!

-Goza pra mim amor...

Misha sorriu ao ouvir amor – ahhh huummm Jen – acabou gozando em sua boca.

Que lhe beijara depois com doçura.

-Você é uma delicia Mish!

-E você é um Deus! Obrigado por comemorar comigo!

-De nada – sorriu.

-Dormir aqui comigo? – pediu

-Claro... – se levantou do sofá, pegou ele no colo e foi para o quarto, onde o deitou em seu peito.

-Obrigado novamente Jen...

-De nada...eu adoro você – o beijou

-Já eu...te amo! – beijou mais e dormiram.

FIM


End file.
